This invention is concerned with animal husbandry and in particular, is concerned with the control of manure-breeding insects, which are known to be vectors in the transmission of various animal diseases.
One advantage of the method of the present invention is that the compounds utilized therein retain their insecticidal properties after passing through the digestive system of the treated animals. Thus, the application of the insecticidal compounds can be centralized and the number of applications of these compounds can be reduced. This is a distinct advantage when there are a large number of animals to be treated. The method of the present invention is further advantageous in that the insecticides, when used in "feed thru" applications, will be localized directly in the animal's manure where they will be most effective in the control of manure-breeding insects.